food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Strawberry Daifuku
Main= |rarity = M |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = Inzup |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Green Dumpling |fa2 = |recipe = Crab Hotpot |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Japan |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 草莓大福 |personality = Naive |height = 133cm/ 4ft.4in. |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Stephanie Komure |cvjp = Takada Yūki |cvcn = Zhan Jia (詹佳) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Cherish what is good! |bio = A naive young girl with pure thoughts. It is as if she just came into this world, she’s excited about everything. |food introduction = Strawberry Daifuku is liked by everyone, not only for its taste but also for what's inside. Once you bite into it, you'll feel the fresh taste of strawberries and sticky rice as they fill your mouth with an out of this world taste and sensation. |acquire = *Tip Shop *Events |events = *Sakura Falls *Golden Pig Arch *Star Gaze |power = 825 |atk = 23 |def = 12 |hp = 234 |crit = 415 |critdmg = 472 |atkspd = 687 |normaltitle = Broken Arrow |normal = Strawberry Daifuku jumps up and throws her arrows out, healing the ally with the lowest HP by 30 health points, also removing all effects. |energytitle = Joy Arrow |energy = Strawberry Daifuku jumps up and throws her arrows out, healing all allies by 165 health points. |title1 = Work Out |skill1 = The Food Soul's Freshness is increased by 10 points. (+10 per level) |title2 = Good Appetite |skill2 = Customers have a 5% chance to eat 1 additional portion of food. (+1% per level) |unlock2 = 1 Star |role2-1 = Supervisor |role2-2 = Staff |title3 = All the Rage |skill3 = Increases the Restaurant's customer flow by 10/hour. (+5 per level) |unlock3 = 3 Stars |role3-1 = Supervisor |role3-2 = Chef |role3-3 = Staff |title4 = Gain Fame |skill4 = After customers eat at the Restaurant, receive an additional reward of 1 Fame point. (+1 per level, up to a maximum of 5 points) |unlock4 = 5 Stars |role4-1 = Supervisor |role4-2 = Staff |name = |contract = Master Attendant~! It's great to meet you, I'm Strawberry Daifuku. I hope that every day from here on out will be ex~ tremely happy! |login = Aah, Master Attendant, Master Attendant... Daifuku is here! |arena = Woah~ it's freezing. But I'm so happy~ |skill = Let's be happy! |ascend = Woah~ that's fantastic! |fatigue = I feel, like I don't have any motivation... |recovering = So comfortable~ I want to stay here forever~ |attack = This is Strawberry Daifuku, I'm all prepared! |ko = It hurts, it hurts... |notice = Master Attendant, the food is ready. Can I try it? |idle1 = Master Attendant? Oh? Where have you been? |idle2 = This... this time, I really have to wait for you to return... |idle3 = |interaction1 = Your hands are really warm, I really like it~ |interaction2 = I like sweet things the most~ Of course, light soft things are also really beautiful~ |interaction3 = Master Attendant these aren't my ears, I hope that doesn't bother you! |pledge = Master Attendant, do you want to stay together forever? Well, haven't we been together since early this morning? Since then, I've been extremely happy~! |intimacy1 = Master Attendant, Master Attendant! Do you have anything sweet for me to eat today? |intimacy2 = Eh? The belt of my kimono isn't on properly? Uh... um, Master Attendant, help me... |intimacy3 = Master Attendant, can you teach me to cook? I want to be able to make you something tasty~ |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Simple Pleasures |skin quote = Is it morning? Oh... what a sweet taste! Wow~ Master Attendant made this dessert for me? I feel --soooo-- happy! |skin acquire = Team Up (Uke Mochi (Enhanced)) }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills